bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyan Arashi
Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with glistening green hair, dark blue-grey eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a headband, a high open collared off-white shirt, a black shirt underneath, a brownish-beige cloak, dark black jeans, and "Sunday" shoes. He wears his Zanpakutō on his back. Personality Dyan is very loud, talkative, and hyper-active around friends, but can become the complete opposite when around people he does not know, or in front of a crowd. He is not fond of exercise in any form, but he loves to train and shouts down anyone who says training and exercise are similar. Dyan is a very stubborn individual and does not like to be given orders, which was a problem for him while he was in the Gotei 13 and he is indifferent to correction. Dyan possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with honorifics, though there are exceptions. He enjoys reading books, be it manga or novels, and has skill in drawing. He also enjoys the technology of the human world, such as video games and the internet. His favorite pastime however, is fighting strong opponents. History (under construction) Dyan was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy he changed it. Dyan was born blind in his right eye, an affliction no one else in his family shared. He was born in the first district, Junrinan and grew up living a solitary life with his parents and sister, usually reading or drawing, which were his favorite hobbies as a young child. As he grew older, he learned that he had high spiritual power, and even before he entered the Shinō Academy, he began learning to use his powers, typically for personal gain, like getting food and other such necessities, but he would also use them for amusement, which ranged from creating various colored lights, to attacking small animals and other children. During whatever free time he had, he enjoyed spending it with his sister. He entered the Shinō Academy at a young age (by Soul Society standards) around the same time as his sister, and it was there he changed his name from Nagi to Dyan. In his classes, despite his high marks in the practical courses, in actual studying courses, Dyan often daydreamed and was scolded by his teachers for it. In the Academy he learned her had a knack for Kidō, possibly due to his use of his spiritual power as a young child. He graduated without ever learning his Zanpakuto's name and was admitted into the 11th division, where he could express his love of fighting. During a mission in the World of the Living, Dyan was attacked by a Gillian Level Arrancar. In a futile battle against it, he was nearly killed. When the Arrancar could finish the blow with a Cero, Zangetsu appeared before Ahatake. He asked Ahatake if he had lost his will to fight, and if he really intended to die there. Dyan did not know who he was, and at first did not answer. Zangetsu turned to leave, saying if Dyan would not speak then it meant he could not decide. Dyan cried out he wanted to live, and Zangetsu told him to call out his name. He released his Zanpakuto, the blade becoming the glorious Black and Whit cleaver that it's Shikai is, and sliced the Arrancar in half with one blow. He fainted however, and awoke in the Central 46 chamber. The Central 46 did not approve of his Zanpakuto, but were willing to let it go when they realized that it's original possessor was human. When Dyan picked up Zangetsu and turned to leave however, a Shinigami rushed into the chamber and told the Central 46 that another Shinigami possessed Zangetsu before Dyan was born, a man by the name of Kento Tensei. Dyan realized what this might mean, and in desperation, released a huge Getsuga Tenshou attack on the Central 46, injuring them all and demolishing the chamber. He fled from the Soul Society to the World of the Living, and even though he now knew others possessed the same Zanpakuto as he, Dyan vowed not to let anyone take away his Zangetsu, and devoted his life to training and becoming stronger. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Vast Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. Kidō Master: One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō, and he only continued to hone his skills in Kidō when he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, despite being placed in a division that looks down on Kidō Expert. He is capable of performing double spells without the incantation. Zanpakutō Dyan has the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo, Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon). Dyan is quite fond of Zangetsu, even after finding out that another Shinigami possessed it before himself, he did not lower his opinion of his Zanpakutō. The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall, thirty to forty-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Dyan holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is fairly large, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Dyan's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and Dyan seems to enjoy that method of attack. Zangetsu's wide blade is able to be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike Ichigo's attack which is blue and white, Dyan's is dark green and white. Using limited reishi, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō in short bursts or bolts, which move like lightning and make a noise like thunder. It's weaker than a full powered Getsuga Tenshō, but faster. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月 Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Dyan's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Dyan's attire is replaced by a robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with green lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself, and the bottom of a shikakusho. This coat is part of Dyan's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Dyan's Reiatsu. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used largely for melee combat but possess certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō':Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, similar Ichigo's, these potent blasts are black with a green outline around them, but their path can still be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Dyan can take all the power of his Bankai and compress it into a small, condensed form. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. In Bankai, his speed is so great, he can create afterimages to confuse an opponent. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In Bankai his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a dark green outline. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Because his energy is compressed in Bankai, he doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai and he can remain in Bankai state longer than most Shinigami. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Dyan's Hollow mask has a skull-like appearance. The right side is blue from the top down to just above the teeth and the left side is blue only above the teeth. Otherwise the mask is mostly white. While donning the mask, Dyan's sclera turns completely black and his irises a liquid topaz. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Dyan's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, Dyan's spirtual power increases and takes on an evil, Hollow like quality that can cause fear in those in the vicinity. Due to being a Vizard, he possesses dual-type spiritual pressure. :Enhanced Strength: While wearing his mask, Dyan's strength becomes enhanced to the point where he can easily overwhelm all but the most powerful opponents with brute strength. :Enhanced Speed: While wearing the mask, Dyan's speed increases to the point where he can overwhelm most opponents. :Cero: Dyan displays the ability to use Cero while wearing his Hollow mask. It is fired from the masks mouth and has a wide blast radius, being able to take out (or injure) multiple opponents. His cero is emerald green. Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own (Dion) and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his Zanpakuto and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni).